


Mordisco

by Pooly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooly/pseuds/Pooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fenrir Greyback no le interesa el Lord Oscuro ni sus malvados planes. Simplemente quiere que su manada crezca y que alguien geste a sus cachorros ¿Ha encontrado a ese alguien? Quizá algo en esos ojos esmeralda le dice que él es el indicado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordisco

**Author's Note:**

> Hooollllaaaaaa estimados y estimadas!! primeramente les quiero agradecer por entrar a este humilde fanfic que inaugura mi cuenta en ArchiveOfOurOwn, espero realmente que les guste, este trabajo tambien se encuentra en otras dos páginas:
> 
>  http://slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=42457&ageconsent=ok&warning=5
> 
> http://amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=98429&warning=5
> 
> e igualmente les dejo mis otros trabajs que circulan x allí.... 
> 
> http://slasheaven.com/viewuser.php?uid=33591
> 
> http://amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=32940  
>  
> 
> Espero encontrarnos pronto en esta misma página con otros fanfics. 
> 
> Disfruten!!!

Resumen: A Fenrir Greyback no le interesa el Lord Oscuro ni sus malvados planes. Simplemente quiere que su manada crezca y que alguien geste a sus cachorros ¿Ha encontrado a ese alguien? Quizá algo en esos ojos esmeralda le dice que él es el indicado.

Categoría: Harry Potter.

 

Personajes: Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback 

 

Géneros: Tragedia, Romántico, Drama. 

 

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, OoC, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

 

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento a Fenrir Greyback era cuidar su manada que con el paso de los años había disminuido. Quería que se hicieran más fuertes para poder conseguir más integrantes. Era necesario que su manada fuera estable y para eso requería…

Cachorros. Pero no del tipo mordidos o adoptados. 

No. Necesitaba cachorros con la sangre del Alfa en sus venas.  
Fenrir Greyback había pensado bastante tiempo eso y estaba decidido. Le daba igual que El-Niño-que- vivió allá dicho que el Señor de las Tinieblas hubiera vuelto. Lo que le importaba era la seguridad y estabilidad de su manada. 

Porque aunque nadie lo creyera con el pasar de los años se había dado cuenta de que una manada estable y unida era una manada fuerte. 

Quizá fueron sus instintos que estaban enfrascados en encontrar un compañero apto para procrear lo que lo llevaron a ese lugar. Había estado rondando por los suburbios de Londres ese día. Guiado únicamente por sus instintos más ocultos. ¿Dónde se dirigía? Ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía. Simplemente caminaba.

Hasta qué sintió su olor y la adrenalina de su sangre. 

No dudó ni un segundo en ir hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese llamativo olor y se asombró al ver a dos chicos rodeados de dementores, que no dudo en ahuyentar enseguida.

Al ahuyentarlos lo vio sentado en aquel frío suelo. Un chico delgado que lo miraba interrogante mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Se acercó lentamente y lo olfateo curioso para luego mirar sus hermosos orbes color esmeralda. Al fijar su mirada en ellos supo que Él era el indicado.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - le preguntó el chico mientras se alejaba un poco de Fenrir.

\- Greyback. Fenrir Greyback - le respondió para luego desmayarlo con un movimiento de varita. 

Lo sujetó en sus brazos observando al pequeño mago ¿Qué edad tendría? Se preguntaba para sí, aunque para él no era importante. Ese chico llevaría a sus cachorros en su vientre, pero para eso el niño de orbes esmeraldas debía ser como él.

\- Que suerte que hoy es luna llena – gruñó entre dientes y se desapareció. 

Lo llevo a una pequeña cabaña abandonada, que estaba en medio de un bosque. Solía ir allí cuando traía a niños para convertirlos. Eso hace mucho tiempo. 

Lentamente dejo al joven en la cama y como acto reflejo empezó a acariciar su cabello notando una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo situada en su frente.

\- Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte – se dijo divertido para luego comenzar a desnudar al adolescente.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lo último que recordaba era el nombre del hombre quien me había salvado. Fenrir.

\- Fenrir - susurre con voz adormilada mientras despertaba - Fenrir – volví a llamar a mi varonil salvador, mientras sentía como un áspero colchón rozaba mi piel - Fenrir - llame una vez más abriendo los ojos percatándome de que no tenía mis lentes puestos.

Trate de incorporarme pero algo agarraba mis muñecas obligándome a mantenerme atado a la cama. Trate de forcejear contra la función de los grilletes pero lo único que conseguí fue un dolor en mis muñecas.

\- Hey... Tranquilo - dijo una ronca voz.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunte para luego sentir como la habitación se volvía más nítida por estar con mis anteojos.

\- ¿Mejor? – me dijo la voz para luego girarse mostrándome su rostro y ver a mi salvador que ahora también sería mi secuestrador.

\- Suélteme... Por favor - le pedí. 

\- ¿Para qué? Hay una linda vista desde aquí. 

Dijo logrando que en ese minuto me percatara de mi desnudes. 

\- ¿Qué me hará? - pregunté con la voz rota.

\- Nada... Aún.... - respondió logrando que se me erizaran los vellos.

\- ¿Qué quiere? 

\- Esa es la pregunta correcta Harry - dijo para luego hacer una pausa - ¿Puedo llamarte Harry? Creo que sí - dijo para luego pasar su áspera mano por mi muslo logrando que me revolviera - sólo quiero una cosa - dijo subiendo de rodillas a la cama y sin mayor ímpetu separar mis piernas bruscamente y ponerse entre ellas - o quizá sean dos - agrego para luego sacarse el abrigo de cuero que llevaba puesto y bajarse los viejos pantalones quedando al descubierto un gran y grueso pene erecto - ya es la hora - dijo mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¿Para qué? - pregunté.

\- ¿No lo notas? - dijo señalando al techo.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él miraba y me percaté que en realidad no existía techo en esa vieja construcción si no que se miraba directamente al cielo donde se despejaba una hermosa y radiante luna llena. 

En ese momento lo entendí.

Fenrir era un hombre lobo. Hoy era luna llena y yo estaba encadenado a una cama, desnudo con un hombre sobré mí. Esa ecuación definitivamente no iba a terminar bien.

\- ¡No! Suéltame - forcejee cada vez más. 

Y entonces lo sentí. Tomo mis piernas y me penetro con su ancho miembro de una sola estocada. Pude sentir como los músculos de mi ano se desgarraban dándole paso al palpitante miembro del hombre lobo.

\- ¡No! ¡Duele! - llore quejándome. Tratando de no moverme para que no me doliera más la penetración.

Él se quedó quieto mientras yo lloraba. Al mirarlo me di cuenta y lo vi.

Ese hombre comenzó a cambiar rápidamente mientras aún seguía dentro de mí, convirtiéndose en un gran lobo cuya virilidad se encontraba en mi interior desgarrándome aún más por el crecimiento que produjo el cambio.

Entonces el lobo aulló aún sin salir de mí, mientras yo seguía llorando. Me sentía aterrado. Esa bestia animal se inclinó hacia mí y me olfateo reconociéndome, para luego comenzar a lamer mis lágrimas, seguido mi cuello para bajar por mis pezones y llegar a lamer mí ombligo excitándome en el proceso. Entonces cuando no me lo esperaba me envistió para luego morder uno de mis brazos, el cual seguía encadenado. 

El dolor fue profundo y sentí su veneno recorrer mis venas mientras me montaba furiosamente como un perro que espera ansiosamente preñar a una hembra y nombrarla como suya. Grite y llore más por el dolor del veneno que por las embestidas en mi cuerpo, mire la luna y me sentí drogado. Extasiado. Como si todo esto no fuera más que un trámite y comencé a gemir y a pedir más sin siquiera percatarme. 

Toda mi voluntad se había ido y ahora deseaba esto.

Sentí al gran animal gruñir y para mi asombro le respondí para luego sentir su esencia llenarme. Pero yo no había terminado. Mi duro pene necesitaba explotar y sin pensarlo me di vuelta quedando de espalda a él y le levanté mi trasero en señal de que deseaba más.

Esta vez gemí cuando su húmeda lengua lamió las heridas de mi ano incluso las interiores entrando y saliendo sensualmente de mi cuerpo. 

Mire una vez más la luna en el cielo para luego volver a sentir la penetración del lobo. 

Tire de las cadenas y lo sentí. 

Mi cuerpo cambiando por la luna.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

 

Abrí los ojos lenta y perezosamente mientras sentía mi cabeza subir y bajar rítmicamente por la marcada respiración del hombre que ocupaba de almohada.

Rápidamente las cosas ocurridas la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza borrosas pero casi sin ningún significado.

Levante un poco mi cabeza para mirar al hombre que me había mordido la noche anterior y aunque no quería esto para mí. Por alguna razón no podía odiarlo. Algo en mi evitaba que lo hiciera pero si tenía miedo mucho miedo de lo que ocurriera en cada luna llena de ahora en adelante. 

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso todavía.

Olfatee el cuello de mi acompañante impregnándome de su masculina esencia y baje hasta su pezón mordiéndolo mientras mi mano jugaba con los vellos de su pecho. 

No podía recordar nada de la noche anterior pero tenía la ligera sensación de que este hombre y yo la habíamos pasado bastante bien. 

\- Veo que te despertaste ansioso.

\- Puede ser - respondí riendo uniendo mi nariz en el pelo de su pecho para bajar por su ombligo para seguir el camino de vellos que llegaba a su entrepierna frotando mi mejilla contra estos - sabes Fenrir no se sí odiarme o no ¿Sabes? - hice una pausa para luego darle una juguetona lamida a la cabeza de su miembro - yo no quería esto ¿Sabes? Pero anoche estoy seguro que ambos disfrutamos bastante - dije para luego meter la punta en mi boca y acariciarla con mi lengua - debería odiarte por maldecirme pero creo que sabes que no lo hago - le comunique para recorrer con mi lengua las duras venas de su ya erecto pene.

\- Ahora eres parte de mi manada. 

\- ¿Si? 

\- Si y cada uno de los lobos de mi manada cumplen una función - me comunico. 

\- ¿Cuál será la mía? - le pregunte para luego sentir como me tomaba y de un segundo a otro sentía mi mejilla contra el viejo colchón mientras que el pene de Fenrir me penetraba esta vez sin desgarrarme. 

\- La tuya mi pequeño Harry será tener mi polla en tu culo y dejar que te follé para preñarte y luego parir mis cachorros, para luego volverte a follar y a preñar y será así hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijo para luego comenzar a moverse salvajemente.

En realidad no había mucha diferencia entre el lobo y el hombre en ese aspecto pero era mucho mejor follar con el hombre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Justo allí! - le grite cuando encontró mi próstata.

Tomo mi mandíbula y ladeo mi cara para devorar mi boca rápidamente en un pasional beso para luego separar nuestras bocas mientras nuestras lenguas seguían tocándose. 

Violentamente sacó su miembro de mí y me acerque a chuparlo y meterlo en mi boca tragándolo y disfrutando el salino sabor de su pre-semen en mi boca. 

Me empujo tirándome de espaldas al colchón para tomar mis piernas y levantarlas empujándolas hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el colchón al lado de mi cabeza para luego volver a penetrarme rápida y furiosamente tocando mi próstata con cada certera estocada que le propinaba a mi cuerpo. 

\- Oh, Fenrir.

\- ¿Te gusta que te follé así, salvaje? 

\- ¡Sí!

\- Eres una pequeña perra en celo.

\- Tu perra en celo.

\- Mío.

\- Tuyo - gemí para luego bajar mi mano a mi miembro y mastúrbame a la velocidad de las estocadas de mi ahora amante.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para correrme y luego sentir como Greyback se corría en mí y caer sobre mí. Siendo recibido alegremente por mis brazos, sintiendo salir de mi cuando su miembro estaba flácido. 

Nos acomodamos silenciosamente abrazados aún en una atmósfera post-orgásmica.

\- Fenrir.

\- ¿Si? 

\- Me gusta aquí se siente bien.... Se siente como casa. 

\- Espera a que tengas mis cachorros y conozcas a la manada. Allí te encontrarás en familia. 

\- Espero ansiosamente ese momento. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

De alguna extraña forma luego de que Fenrir me mordiera, la vida se hizo mucho más fácil. 

No más lentes. Por fin podía ver perfectamente y no más ojos verdes. Quizá eso era lo que más extrañaba. Pero ahora recorría el Callejón Diagon sin que nadie me reconociera. 

Luego de la segunda luna llena llego mi carta de Hogwarts estaba en medio de un bosque que no conocía junto al resto de la manada. Término en la fogata sin siquiera ser abierta. 

Luego llegaron los cachorros. Quizá parirlos fue la peor parte ya que mientras estuve encinta todos me cuidaban. Me sentía como una pieza de porcelana. 

Mi cumpleaños número 16 llego sin que me diera cuenta y las esperanzas del mundo mágico en encontrar su arma estaban casi extintas. 

Era primero de septiembre me encontraba en el andén 9 3/4 para ver a mis amigos. Quise no hablarles porque definitivamente si me aparecía frente a ellos mi vida volvería a ser la de antes y no podía dejar solas a mis crías.

A fines de ese año la muerte del viejo director nos avisó que la guerra contra el Lord Oscuro era más que inminente. 

Hable con Fenrir ese día y el acepto mi propuesta. Luego de haber vivido 2 años con ese hombre sabría que aceptaría. 

La manada viajo al sur del continente estableciéndose en Zúrich, Suiza. Ellos estarían bien. Nos encontraríamos allí cuando todo esto terminara. 

A la fuerza Fenrir me dio a mis cachorros. Mis bebés con 1 año necesitaban a alguien quien los cuidara. 

Eran mediados de Agosto y me sorprendió encontrar la madriguera arreglada para una boda.

Llevaba a James en mis brazos y Albus en mi espalda mientras que mi pequeño Marcus caminaba irregularmente tomado fuertemente de mi mano. 

Entramos silenciosamente a la casa por la cocina encontrando a la Señora Weasley hablando sola.

\- A Harry le hubiera encantado estar aquí... Era un chico alegre.. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? - se lamentaba mientras picaba una cebolla. 

Lentamente deje a mis bebés en el piso y me acerque a ella.

\- Yo no he muerto - le susurre para que ella pálida se volteara y me mirase. Por suerte logre tapar su boca antes de que gritara - Señora Weasley tranquila soy yo soy de verdad - dije mientras sacaba mi mano de su boca. 

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Por Merlín! - exclamo para luego abrazarme y ser correspondida - ¿Harry, por qué te fuiste? 

\- No se da cuenta - le respondí separándome. 

\- ¡Oh por Merlín! Uno te mordió - declaro a lo que asentí lentamente. 

\- Pero ese no es el caso.... Necesito su ayuda. 

\- ¿Para qué mi cielo? - pregunto para luego yo correrme dejando a la vista mis cachorros - ¡Oh! ¿Son...?

\- Si yo los tuve en mi vientre hace más de un año - le respondí mientras ella se acercaba y arrodillaba para tomar uno en brazos y quedar a la altura de los otros. 

\- Yo toy James - respondió mi bebé - el Abus - dijo apuntando a uno de sus hermanos - y él es Macus - dijo apuntando al otro. 

\- James, Albus y...

\- Marcus - respondí por ella - ellos son mi vida señora Weasley. No deseo que nada les ocurra. Y por favor - le suplique arrodillándome ante ella - usted ha sido una gran madre para mí. Por favor séalo para ellos mientras esto termina. Necesito saber que están a salvo. No los deje con la manada porque algo les podía ocurrir. Por favor ayúdeme - le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Oh cariño.... Claro - me respondió por lo que le di mi mejor sonrisa. 

\- Bebés - les dije besando cada una de sus frentes - papi tiene que hacer un viaje y los dejara con Molly. Ella es buena persona. Sean buenos con ella ¿ok? - ellos asintieron - los voy a extrañar tanto - dije para luego abrazarlos - luego que vuelva - les dije separándome de ellos y limpiando mis lágrimas - iremos a buscar a papá y a los chicos ¿ok? – Me levante y los volví a besar - por favor Molly.

\- Lo hare - asentí y con un último beso a mis bebés salí por la puerta que entré mientras dejaba parte de mí, mis cachorros. 

\- Molly - alcance a escuchar al Señor Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? 

\- Harry estuvo aquí Arthur - fue lo último que escuche para aparecerme.

Esos meses fueron los más duros de mi vida. Extrañaba a mis cachorros. Extrañaba la seguridad de la manada y extrañaba el calor de Fenrir recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Hice todo lo que esperaron de mí. Derrote a Voldemort en Hogwarts ese 2 de Mayo. Por fin respire tranquilo. 

Por fin volvería a mi familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario sobre mi trabajo, critica constuctiva y ese tipos de cosas son bien resividas. 
> 
> Espero encontrarnos pronto. 
> 
> Kizzes.


End file.
